The Time We Fall In Love
by Rina Aria
Summary: Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Tapi, kenapa Len tiba-tiba membicarakan soal masa lalu? Dan masa lalu itu adalah saat dimana dirinya dan Rin pertama kali bertemu... hingga mereka berpisah. LenxRin Sequel to "Welcome Back, Again" HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

_**Oke, kayak na udah cukup jelas, sebagai hadiah buat readers karena hari ini (yah, sebener na dah lewat sie) Rina lagi ultah, dan kayak na Rina kepikiran lanjutan dari "Welcome Back, Again" jadi Rina bikin semacem… spin-off dan bisa dibilang… sequel, meski nie juga agak prekuel. Anyway, selamat membaca ya~**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan bersemangat tanpa gagguan dari awan-awan yang ada di langit. Udara pun menjadi terasa sangat panas akibat ulah iseng dari matahari. Meski tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa yang namanya Musim Panas, ya, cuaca sepertinya sudah diwajibkan untuk jadi panas.

Di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, bisa kita lihat sepasang cowok dan cewek yang sedang berjalan di jalanan dengan menenteng beberapa tas kresek ukuran besar di kedua tangan yang cowok. Dari jauh, mereka tampak seperti pasangan biasa yang sedang sibuk bermesraan di depan umum tanpa mempedulikan kata orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang merasa kepanasan. Tapi setelah dilihat dari dekat, bisa dilihat bahwa mereka sangatlah mirip. Mereka sama-sama memiliki warna rambut Honey Blond meski yang cowok lebih tepat dibilang Golden, lalu mata mereka juga sama-sama berwarna biru Sapphire. Yang membedakan adalah selain kenyataan mereka adalah cowok dan cewek, adalah perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup signifikan.

Namun, jika dilihat jauh lebih teliti pada ceweknya, bisa dilihat bahwa dia memakai sesuatu yang memiliki bentuk serupa _headphone_ mini di telinga kanannya. Bagi yang tidak tahu akan mengira bahwa itu benar-benar merupakan _headphone_. Tapi yang mengetahui tentang apa benda itu sebenarnya, pasti tahu bahwa itu bukan merupakan apa yang tampak di hadapan mata oramg.

100 untuk kalian yang menjawab dengan benar (jika pertama kali baca) bahwa cewek itu merupakan seorang gadis yang menderita tuli. Dia tidak tuli semenjak lahir, melainkan karena kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya dan juga keluarganya, sehingga dia kehilangan nyaris semua pendengarannya dan juga seluruh keluarganya. Cewek itu bernama Kagamine Rin, meski dia kelihatan kekanakan, dia merupakan seorang guru di sebuah SMA Khusus dan sudah berumur 22 tahun.

Beralih ke cowok (ganteng) yang berada di sebelah Rin. Cowok itu memiliki nama Kagamine Len. Lalu meski bermarga sama, Len dan Rin tidak setetes pun berhubungan darah. Nama keluarga mereka memiliki bunyi yang sama meski tulisan yang berbeda. Len adalah seorang mahasiswa di Luar Negeri pada jurusan Kedokteran dan sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya. Penampilannya tampak sedikit-ralat-sangat, _shota_, itu tentu saja karena wajahnya yang tampak seperti perempuan, lalu rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu diikatnya menjadi _ponytail_ kecil sehingga dari jauh, Len tampak seperti gadis tomboi, meski semenjak dia menjadi umur 20-an, sifat _shota _itu mulai sedikit terkikis.

Berbeda dengan Rin yang mengalami cacat fisik, Len merupakan cowok dengan kondisi fisik dan mental luar dalam yang sempurna. Sempurna dalam artian tidak kurang satu bagian pun, ataupun ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik secara permanen alias Len tidak cacat.

"Len, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang bahwa kau akan pulang?" tanya Rin dengan lugunya sambil membantu Len membawakan beberapa belanjaan yang jauh lebih ringan dengan tangan kirinya. Rin sebenarnya tidak kidal, tapi karena dia baru saja tertimpa kecelakaan, dia harus rela tangan kanannya tidak berfungsi untuk sementara hingga sembuh.

Len yang dengan santainya mengikuti langkah kaki Rin dengan tersenyum sendiri, menengok ke arah Rin yang baru saja bertanya. Rin melihat Len dengan heran, karena Rin menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Len tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sempat terlintas di pikiran Rin bahwa Len melihat hantu, tapi Len tidak bisa melihat hantu, jadi coret saja kemungkinan itu.

Len melihat ke arah lain sebelum berkata, "Kira-kira… kenapa, ya?" ujar Len dengan nada setengah bermain-main.

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu menengok ke arah lain dengan sangat cepat, tanda bahwa dia sedang sebal. Rin kemudian berkata, "Jangan-jangan… untuk menghindari kejaran penggemar gilamu, ya?" ujar Rin dengan sebal dan bisa dirasakan nada cemburu yang sangat kental di setiap perkataannya.

Kini giliran Len yang memasang wajah memelas, melihat Rin yang (entah kenapa) merasa curiga lagi. Len sudah hafal apa maksud dari Rin, tapi karena melihat Rin cemburu membuatnya agak merasa senang, Len menjawab, "Bagaimana jika aku pulang untuk mengejar seseorang?" ujar Len sedikit asal saja, tapi dengan memandangi setiap gerakan Rin.

Rin segera mengubah arah pandangannya pada Len lagi, dan melihat Len dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kaget, dan mungkin bisa berubah menjadi wajah cemburu lagi dalam beberapa detik. Rin kemudian berkata, "Siapa?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya meski masih terdengar cemburu.

Len tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin dan hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan Rin. Wajah Rin spontan memerah dan Rin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sementara ia berkata, "T-t-tak usah dilihati seperti itu, dong… aku malu," ujar Rin dengan malu-malu.

Len masih tetap saja memandangi Rin, dengan melirik ke jalan yang dia lewati melalui ujung matanya. Len kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak mau?" tanya Len.

Saat Rin hendak menjawab, Len menyadari terlebih dahulu bahwa mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah Rin sehingga dia berkata, "Ah, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu," ujar Len yang mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sepertinya suhu udara musim Panas sudah cukup panas bagi Len yang biasa tinggal di Luar Negeri

Rin dengan tidak ikhlas segera berlari mengejar Len yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Rin sempat heran, apa beban di kedua tangan Len tidak terasa baginya, kok dia bisa berlari secepat itu?

Saat Rin sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Len tampak menunggu dengan senyuman, meski pandangannya masih tertuju pada Rin dari atas hingga ke bawah, dan terus mengikuti gerakan Rin meski Rin hanya bergerak sedikit untuk mengambil kunci rumah.

Tanpa melihat pun, Rin tahu bahwa pandangan Len tertuju padanya dan tidak bisa mengelak bahwa wajahnya menjadi makin panas menyamai panas di siang itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berusaha untuk membukakan pintu, Rin akhirnya berhasil membuka pintunya meski dengan menggunakan tangan kiri.

Rin kemudian mempersilahkan Len masuk, setelah Rin memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu. Len dengan santai melakukannya sambil membawa beban berat di kedua tangannya, tapi tampak seperti sedang tidak membawa apapun.

Rin kemudian mengunci pintu depan, karena cuaca di luar juga sangatlah panas. Dia tidak ingin udara dingin di dalam rumahnya ikut-ikut tercampur dengan udara panas.

Mereka berdua berjalan terus hingga mencapai ruang tengah yang tersambung dengan ruang makan dan juga dapur. Len meletakkan tas kresek yang dia bawa pada meja sementara Rin berjalan menuju dapur.

"Len, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan menuju dapur dengan membelakangi Len. Tapi tentu saja sebagai pacar yang baik, Rin memalingkan kepalanya, setidaknya untuk melihat ekspresi Len.

Len diam membisu sambil melihat Rin, tapi tidak segaris dengan matanya, tapi sedikit lebih ke bawah. Rin menyadari bahwa Len sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, tapi tahu setidaknya bahwa Len memperhatikan dirinya terus.

"Len?" panggil Rin lagi.

Len mengedipkan matanya dan sepertinya terlihat sedikit kaget dengan Rin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Len buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menjadi memerah dengan cepat. Bertemu dengan Rin lagi membuat pikirannya nyaris gila. Karena Len tidak mendengar bahwa Rin tadi bertanya tentang minum, Len segera duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Rin tampak khawatir melihat Len yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Rin kemudian memasukkan beberapa buah es batu ke dalam 2 gelas, satu untuk Len dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rin kemudian meletakkan kedua gelas itu pada nampan dan membawanya menuju ke tempat Len yang duduk membatu di sofa ruang tengah. Rin kemudian duduk di sebelah Len dengan cukup dekat, sebelum meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa dengan sedikit lebih keras, agar Len mendengarnya.

Suara Rin yang meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, membuat Len menyadari keberadaan Rin di sampingnya, setelah Len melamun lagi untuk yang entah ke berapa kali. Len melihat ke arah Rin yang khawatir saat Rin bertanya, "Len, apa kau sakit? Daritadi kau melamun…" ujar Rin dengan khawatir.

Len melihat Rin dengan sedikit keheranan, iya, dia memang sakit, tapi sakit cinta pada Rin.

Len membelai kepala Rin dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ketika aku melihatmu setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah bertemu langsung, aku jadi… bingung ingin berkata apa," ujar Len dengan lembut pada Rin.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah. Len melepaskan topi yang, tanpa Rin sadari, masih berada di kepalanya. Dengan pelan, Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin dan perlahan-lahan mencium bibir Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tidak bisa diungkapkan Len dalam kata-kata.

Rin menemukan dirinya yang sedikit kaget, ketika Len tiba-tiba menciumnya meski Len melakukannya dengan sangat lambat. Secara reflek, Rin menutup matanya dan menikmati manisnya bibir dari kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Rin dan Len, bibir mereka terpisahkan. Len membuka matanya dan memandangi Rin yang baginya sangat cantik bagaikan dewi. Secara perlahan, Rin membuka matanya juga dan mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

Len lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, dengan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Rin…" ujar Len.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, saat dia mendengar pernyataan dari Len itu. Dengan perlahan, Len menyingkirkan helaian rambut Rin yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu dikembalikannya ke belakang telinga Rin. Rin entah karena pikiran apa, sontak memegang tangan Len dan menghentikan tangan Len untuk menyingkirkan helai rambutnya itu.

Sekarang giliran Len yang kaget, karena Rin yang menghentikan tangannya. Rin kemudian memandu tangan Len turun menuju dadanya yang berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Len bisa merasakan debaran yang tidak teratur itu di bawah kulit tangannya.

Rin kemudian berkata, "Kau curang Len… kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat hatiku melayang dengan sangat mudah… sementara aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku… aku…" Rin melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Len membeku di tempatnya saat Rin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Len, sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Rin kemudian dengan pelan berkata, "Aku… juga sangat mencintaimu Len… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu di sisiku… bayang-bayang bahwa gadis lain sedang ada di dekatmu ketika aku tidak ada, berusaha mengambilmu dariku, membuatku sangat… sangat takut…" ujar Rin dengan tersendat-sendat.

Len yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Rin merasa hatinya menjadi sakit juga, seakan merasakan rasa sakit dari Rin yang ia tinggalkan. Perasaannya sendiri juga sama, tidak ada hari, tak ada jam, tak ada menit, tak ada detik yang pernah ia lewatkan tanpa merasa khawatir akan keadaan Rin dan juga bayangan Rin yang kapan saja akan… meninggalkannya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Len menjadi sangat cemburu dan juga khawatir.

Dengan perlahan Len mengalungkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Rin yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Rin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Len sementara mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mereka katakan selain kegundahan mereka, tapi saat mereka bertemu perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dan berubah menjadi penyubur cinta mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya mereka berpelukan dalam diam, akhirnya Rin yang kini memecahkan keheningan, "Len… kenapa kau pulang tanpa bilang kepadaku?" tanya Rin dengan perlahan.

Len diam sejenak, berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata yang sudah dia latih selama entah berapa lama. Dengan perlahan, Len melepaskan Rin dari pelukannya meski tidak begitu ikhlas. Setelah menarik nafas yang cukup panjang, Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan lurus dan bisa dibilang, tajam.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan tidak mengerti, meski setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Len akan mengatakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting.

Len kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Rin… apa kau ingat bagaimana dulu kita bertemu?" tanya Len dengan pelan, seperti sedang menyiapkan hatinya sendiri.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti arah dari perkataan Len itu, meski dia memang mengingat dengan jelas setiap hari yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Tentu saja…?" jawab Rin dengan mantap meski terkesan pelan dan memiliki nada tanya di akhir. Tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti kenapa Len bertanya.

Len menampakkan senyumnya yang lembut pada Rin. Melihat senyum itu, Rin jadi mengingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan. Semua itu dimulai semenjak Len dan adiknya pindah ke sekolah khusus tempat Rin belajar…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Onii-chan, apa Lenka bisa dengar bagaimana tempat yang akan Lenka datangi ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda dengan mata tertutup. Dia memiliki rambut dengan warna keemasan yang sangatlah indah. Tubuhnya tampak kurus saat dia duduk di kursi roda tersebut. Dia memiliki nama Lenka, Kagamine Lenka._

_Di belakang kursi roda itu, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak sangat mirip dengan gadis itu, yah terimakasih karena mereka merupakan saudara kembar. Berbeda dengan Lenka yang matanya terututup, laki-laki itu melihat ke sekeliling dengan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin didengar oleh adik kembarnya itu._

"_Mmmm, tempat ini memiliki lapangan yang luas, lalu tembok-temboknya terbuat dari batu bata berwarna merah. Disini ada cukup banyak gedung, sepertinya untuk menampung banyak murid dari berbagai jenjang. Lalu ada asrama putra dan putri yang terpisah satu sama lain meski hanya terpisah sedikit. Suasana masih sepi karena sekarang sudah saatnya pelajaran. Di halaman samping, ada banyak pohon-pohon Sakura yang mulai menghijau, karena sebentar lagi Musim Panas," deskripsi laki-laki itu kepada Lenka yang mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tampak seakan-akan sedang membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kembarannya itu._

"_Sekolah ini sepertinya hangat dan ada banyak orang baik yang akan membantuku… meski sayang kita berdua harus dipisahkan oleh persebaran Asrama dan juga kelas. Chichi dan Haha sepertinya juga tidak bisa terlalu sering menjenguk kita juga… apa yang harus kulakukan disini Len?" ujar Lenka dengan sedikit terlalu datar._

_Laki-laki itu, Len, bisa merasakan bahwa meski Lenka berusaha menutupi rasa cemasnya, Lenka tetap merasa cemas. Lenka memang sudah cukup lama tidak bisa membuka matanya, dalam artian lain, Lenka tidak bisa melihat atau sering disebut buta atau tuna netra, Lenka juga tidak bisa berjalan dan harus meggunakan kursi roda. Lenka tidak mengalami cacat mata dan kaki semenjak lahir, tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya, menyebabkan Lenka menjadi seperti itu._

"_Jangan khawatir. Banyak anak-anak disini yang sama sepertimu, jadi mereka pasti menerimamu apa adanya," hibur Len yang mulai mendorong kursi roda Lenka untuk memasuki gedung yang akan mereka sebut sebagai 'Sekolah'._

"_Benarkah? Aku bisa mendapatkan teman kalau begitu bukan?" ujar Lenka dengan bersemangat._

"_Tentu! Dan selama itu, kita juga akan menunggu saat dimana kau akhirnya diizinkan untuk melaksanakan operasi mata. Kudengar sekolah ini memberikan operasi dan lain sebagainya pada murid yang paling teladan di kelasnya saat kelulusan. Aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya," ujar Len dengan nada yang dibuatnya bersemangat._

_Di dalam hatinya dia sedikit berpikir akan dirinya yang harus mengikuti Lenka. Bukannya Len tidak mau, tapi dia merasa sedikit terasingkan di kumpulan anak-anak kebutuhan khusus yang tinggal ditempat itu, karena dia merupakan anak normal. Tapi, biarlah jika itu untuk Lenka._

_Len terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Lenka menuju ruang guru dan menemui wali kelas Lenka. Wali kelas Lenka sendiri merupakan seorang guru yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut hijau dan matanya yang anehnya berwarna hijau di kanan dan biru di kiri. Tapi, setelah Len perhatikan benar-benar, mata kanannya memiliki kilau yang tidak sama seperti mata manusia biasa. Saat itulah Len menyadari bahwa wali kelas Lenka, yang baru saja dikenalnya sebagai Merlinne Adilisia L.E.S. , juga merupakan seorang guru yang mengalami cacat mata meski hanya sebagian._

"_Baiklah, jadi nama kalian… Kagamine Len Lenka, bukan? Kalian berdua merupakan murid baru disini… hmmm… dari apa yang kudapatkan, Kagamine Len-san akan pergi ke kelas 2C sementara Kagamine Lenka-san akan tinggal di kelasku, kelas 2A…" ujar Merlinne dengan memperhatikan kedua murid yang ada di hadapannya sambil melihat-lihat setumpuk surat kepindahan mereka berdua._

_Merlinne melihat ke arah Len sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Lenka, seperti sedang menilai seseorang. Merlinne kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Sekolah ini mendapatkan anak tanpa tujuan lagi… yah, tapi tak apalah. Kagamine Len-san, silahkan temui Koharu-san yang sedang duduk disana itu. Tapi, kuperingatkan bahwa jantung Koharu-san sangat lemah akan yang namanya kaget, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam menyapanya," ujar Merlinne yang menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang berkutat di mejanya yang terisi banyak sekali tumpukan buku, sementara Merlinne membawa Lenka pergi._

_Kini, setelah Merlinne dengan cepatnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan sangat pelan, mungkin takut bahwa Koharu akan terkejut. Len yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya menuruti instruksi dari Merlinne, guru apa itu tadi entah apa, dan berusaha dengan hati-hati untuk menyapa namun tidak membuat guruny itu kaget._

"_Ko…Koharu-sensei?" ujar Len dengan sepelan mungkin._

_Yang disebut segera berbalik dengan cepat, dan segera menampakkan senyumnya yang sangatlah ramah. Koharu-sensei sepertinya tampak lebih santai dibandingkan dengan Merlinne._

"_Ah, jadi kau yang namanya Kagamine Len ya… mulai tahun ini dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal terus di kelas C, jadi carilah teman yang banyak," ujar Koharu-sensei yang membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di meja dengan sangat cepat._

_Koharu-sensei pun dengan cepat pula segera menggandeng Len dan secara tidak langsung menyeretnya menuju kelas. Orang biasa mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa wanita yangsedang menarik Len itu merupakan orang sakit._

_Len sendiri juga menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu percaya. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa Koharu-sensei tidak berlari dengan sangat cepat bukan hanya untuk diri Len yang dia seret, tapi juga untuk menjaga nyawa Koharu-sensei sendiri. Len bisa melihat wajah Koharu-sensei yang tampak pucat dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir turun dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas._

_Len merasa sedikit tersentuh akan usaha dari gurunya. Dia tidak mau Len menganggap dirinya berbeda, hanya karena satu hal yang salah dengannya dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak enggan masuk kelas. Len menghargai usahanya itu dan senang bahwa ada orang yang langsung memperhatikannya disini._

_Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sampai di kelas, dan Koharu-sensei segera membuka (membanting) pintu keras-keras dengan membawa Len ke dalam kelas dengan tanpa dosa. Saat pintu terbuka dengan keras, spontan semua murid di dalam melihat ke arah Koharu-sensei._

_Koharu kemudian berkata, "Etto… ah, Ring-san, bisa kau beritahu Rin-san untuk melihat ke depan? Dia tampak sibuk dengan apapun itu yang sedang dia kerjakan," ujar Koharu-sensei dengan lembut ke seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut biru langit yang diikat dua, yang dipanggil Koharu-sensei dengan nama Ring._

_Ring hanya mengangguk, lalu dia menggoncang-goncang tubuh seorang gadis yang membenamkan wajahnya pada meja dan tampaknya tidak ingin beranjak dari posisi itu dalam waktu lama. Setelah beberapa kali goncangan, gadis yang disebut Rin itu mengangkat kepalanya._

_Pandangan Rin yang tiba-tiba saja melihat ke depan, tampak sangat kaget, dan Len juga berpikiran sama. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tampak sangat sama. Namun Rin hanya mengabaikan kesamaan secara tidak sengaja itu dan beralih untuk fokus ke depan._

"_Hehe, bagus. Baiklah murid-muridku yang kusayangi, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Nah, silahkan kenalkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Koharu dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rin, yang membuat Len sedikit heran._

_Len memendam rasa penasaran itu untuk sementara dan segera berpikir cepat bagaimana untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang disini. Len melihat ke teman-teman sekelasnya yang setidaknya memiliki cacat yang tampak, meski ada juga yang terlihat biasa saja._

"_Namaku adalah Kagamine Len. Aku datang dari wilayah Selatan dan baru saja pindah kemari dari sekolahku yang dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ujar Len dengan setenang mungkin. Tapi, dia selalu menemukan dirinya sendiri melihat ke arah Rin yang tampak fokus melihatnya._

_Koharu kemudian segera berkata, "Len-san pindah ke sekolah ini dengan saudara kembarnya, jadi jangan kaget jika ada lagi yang mirip dengan Len-san. Oh, tentu saja itu minus Rin-san. Aah, bicara apa aku ini, baiklah Len-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Kagamine Rin-san, karena dia merupakan ketua kelas, jadi saat istirahat dia akan mengantarmu melihat-lihat. Kagamine Rin-san, tolong angkat tanganmu," ujar Koharu-sensei._

_Len hanya mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan menuju ke kursi kosong di sampng meja dari gadis yang dikenal Len sebagai Kagamine Rin, sementara gadis itu masih mengangkat tangannya, tapi segera menurunkan tangannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Len sudah duduk. Rin melihat ke samping dan tersenyum pada Len, membuat Len merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam perutnya._

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku adalah Kagamine Rin. Semua orang sering memanggilku Rin ataupun Kaichou, kau boleh melakukannya juga" ujar Rin dengan ramah._

_Wajah Len terasa panas, lalu dia menjawab, "Sa-sama-sama… kau juga boleh memanggilku… L-l-len…" ujar Len dengan tergagap. Di dalam hati dia melakukan headbang dengan bangkunya sendiri._

_Rin tersenyum simpul, lalu dia berkata, "Kau tak perlu terlalu malu Len. Anak-anak disini memang agak berbeda, tapi perbedaan itulah yang membuat kami menjadi lebih toleransi kepada orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja menyebutkan kekurangan kami," ujar Rin dengan lembut._

_Dada Len langsung berdegup dengan kencang. Len segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin dengan terburu-buru. Dilihati oleh Rin tidak bagus untuk jantungnya…_

_(Time Skip Rin side)_

_Setelah entah berapa lama, akhirnya guru pelajaran mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Rin menghela nafas lega, dan dalam sekejap dia baru ingat bahwa dia memiliki tugas lain._

_Rin segera menengok ke samping dan melihat bahwa Len sudah meletakkan kepalanya di bangku. Rin tertawa kecil melihatnya, dia tahu bahwa pindah menuju ke sekolah anak-anak khusus mungkin cukup melelahkan bagi Len._

_Rin dengan lembut menggoncang-goncang tubuh Len sambil berkata, "Len… kelas sudah berakhir…" ujar Rin._

_Rin melihat bahwa Len sepertinya tidak mendengarnya, karena dia hanya bergerak sedikit. Rin kemudian mengguncang pundak Len lagi, kali ini dengan lebih kuat, tapi Len tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun dari tidurnya._

_Rin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahinya yang mulai berkerut, berpikir bagaimana caranya dia membangunkan Len. Saat berpikir, Len menengok ke arah Rin, menampilkan wajah Len yang shota (meski Rin tak tahu)._

_Wajah Rin memerah seketika, wajah Len saat itu sangatlah manis dimatanya. Rin melihat Len menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena terlalu cepat, Rin tidak bisa mengetahuinya._

_Karena Rin penasaran ingin melihat apa yang diimpikan oleh Len, Rin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menjadi sangat dekat. Rin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, karena dia terbiasa seperti itu karena beberapa hal._

_Tepat saat wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja, Len membuka matanya. Rin dengan cepat tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Len," ujar Rin dengan tersenyum._

_Len yang baru saja terbangun dan melihat wajah Rin tepat berada di hadapannya segera mundur dan berdiri dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa Len sadari, Len berkata dengan sangat cepat, "Kenapawajahmuadadidepanku!" ujar Len dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Karena dia baru memimpikan gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu._

_Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Len, dia hanya mendengar, "Wajah" dan "Depan"._

_Dengan lugunya Rin berkata, "Karena kau tidak bangun-bangun setelah aku bangunkan. Lalu aku melihatmu mengingau, jadi aku berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang kau igaukan. Ah, sekarang itu tidak penting bukan jika kau sudah bangun. Aku harus mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah…" ujar Rin dengan santai. Rin merasa sikap Len _

_Kini giliran Len yang menemukan bahwa perkataan Rin itu lumayan janggal. Tapi, memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dalam batas kecurigaan saja. Len tidak mau mengungkit apapun itu yang Rin berusaha sembunyikan, dan Len juga masih tidak memiliki petunjuk satupun._

_Rin berjalan terlebih dahulu dari Len dengan kedua tangannya terkait di belakang. Rin bisa merasakan bahwa Len tidak mengikutinya, jadi Rin menengok ke belakang dan melihat Len masih berdiri membisu._

_Rin merasa sedikit risau, kalau kalau Len menemukan 'itu'. Tapi demi membuat Len nyaman, dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum sambil berkata, "Ayo cepat Len~" ujar Rin dengan santai dan senyum yang sedikit dia paksakan._

_Len segera sadar dan segera berlari menuju Rin. Dia bisa memikirkan tentang Rin nanti, karena kini dia harus segera beradaptasi dengan suasana baru baginya._

* * *

Oke, segini dulu. Setelah chapter ini, semuanya terjadi dalam flashback, jadi gak bakalan Rina bikin italic. So, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Rina**

_**Oke, karena ini sebenarnya juga cuman Three-shot, karena emang gak ada niat untuk diperpanjang lagi, jadinya yaaah… didulukan saja deh~ oke, selamat membaca ya minna~**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Hari-hari Len di sekolah barunya berlalu dengan biasa saja tanpa sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Len juga mulai bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik atas bantuan dari Rin yang selalu menemaninya untuk berbicara dengan anak-anak lain, dan Len merasa berterimakasih karena itu.

Tapi… ada seseorang yang membuat Len selalu suntuk ketika dia dan Rin, bersama dengan Ring dan juga Lenka (kadang-kadang), bertemu dengan seseorang tersebut. Misalnya seperti saat ini, karena yang dimaksud sedang berkunjung ke kelas Len, Rin, dan juga Ring.

Seseorang itu dengan santainya memanggil Ring dari balik pintu, sambil menunjukkan wajah bodohnya yang membuat Len sebal.

"Ring, bisa kau panggilkan Rin untukku?" ujar dia dengan santai.

Ring menengok ke samping menuju sumber suara, sementara Len mendengus kesal sambil memperhatikan Rin yang sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk dengan buku-buku catatan yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Len mengetahui bahwa jika Rin sudah begini, dia tidak akan pernah mendengar perkataannya.

Ring tentu saja melakukan permintaan orang itu, dan beralih untuk mengguncang-guncang bahu Rin yang masih sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Rin yang sepertinya menyadari Ring, segera melihat ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" sambil meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja.

Ring menggerakkan tangannya dalam bahasa isyarat sebelum menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana orang yang membuat Len selalu suntuk berada. Oh, bagi yang belum sadar, Ring memang tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali.

Rin mengangguk-angguk sementara dia melihat apa yang Ring ingin katakan. Saat Ring menunjuk pintu, Rin segera melihatnya dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah dan dengan segera Rin berlari meninggalkan mejanya dan pergi ke luar kelas.

Len hanya bertopang dagu sementara matanya melihat sosok Rin yang dengan berbahagianya pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

'Giliran aku yang memanggil, dia biasa saja… saat dia yang datang, wajahnya selalu senyum-senyum sendiri… siapa sih orang itu untuknya…' gerutu Len dalam hati sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pintu yang tidak berdosa.

Kegiatan tidak berguna Len itu dihentikan oleh Ring yang menepuk pundak Len dengan ringan. Len menengok ke arah Ring dan tidak berpikir untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya atas Rin yang bersikap seperti itu pada orang itu.

Ring hanya memasang wajah _sweatdrop _melihat Len yang bahkan tidak menyembunyikan rasa suntuknya, sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya dan memberikan bukunya pada Len, untuk dibaca.

"Apa kau cemburu melihat Rin bersama dengan Rinto-kun?" tulisnya di buku.

Wajah Len langsung menjadi tertekuk dan dia hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak cemburu pada orang itu… Rin hanyalah temanku… mungkin," ujar Len dengan mengembalikan pandangannya pada pintu, sementara tangannya memberikan buku tersebut pada Ring yang kini di belakangnya.

Ring tersenyum penuh arti dari belakang Len. Rinto, bernama lengkap Kamine Rinto, teman seangkatan Rin dan Ring yang amat sangat dekat dengan Rin. Rinto kehilangan kedua kakinya pada kecelakaan saat dia masih anak-anak yang berlanjut pada pertemuannya dengan Rin. Ring kemudian menulis lagi, sementara dia bergerak menuju ke samping Len lalu saat dia selesai, dia memberikan buku itu kepadanya lagi untuk dibaca.

Len melihat ke arah buku yang disodorkan kepadanya dan spontan wajah Len menjadi merah padam. Dengan segera Len mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan kelas, dan meninggalkan Ring yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memeluk buku tulisnya itu.

Dalam hati, Ring berpikir, 'Len-kun _kawaii_~' pikir Ring.

* * *

Len berjalan cepat menjauhi ruangan kelasnya sambil memikirkan tulisan yang ada di buku Ring tadi. Tidak mungkin dia mengakui tulisan dari Ring, meski dalam hati dia berharap bahwa itu benar-benar kenyataan.

Wajah Len menjadi memerah lagi dan dia baru saja berpikir untuk berlari di koridor, tapi diurungkannya karena siapa tahu dia menabrak dengan orang yang memiliki kelemahan jantung dan bisa saja dia yang akan disalahkan, jadi Len hanya berjalan cepat saja.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju entah kemana, Len mendengar suara sapaan yang tidak asing di telinganya, "Len-niichan?" ujar suara itu dengan lembut dan dengan nada tanya.

Len spontan menghentikan langkahnya atas suara itu. Len spontan berbalik dan melihat sosok adik kembarnya yang tidak asing lagi bagi matanya, Lenka. Lenka melihat ke arah Len dengan memiringkan kepalanya, seakan-akan mengerti bahwa yang disana adalah Len.

"Lenka?" balas Len dengan berjalan menuju ke arah Lenka.

Lenka berkata, "Ternyata benar Len-niichan! Kemana Len-niichan akan pergi?" ujar Lenka sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti gerakan Len.

"A-aku tidak pergi kemana-mana… ha-ha-hanya berjalan-jalan biasa saja…" bantah Len yang secara alami beranjak ke belakang kursi roda Lenka dan segera mendorong kursi roda itu bersamanya.

Lenka hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Soal, Rin-chan lagi, ya?" tebak Lenka dengan tersenyum.

Wajah Len spontan memerah dan dia segera membantah dengan, "Ti-tidak! Aku dan Rin itu hanya te-te… teman, iya, teman…" bantah Len dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari siapapun yang mungkin melihat.

Lenka tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Jika itu soal Rin-chan, pasti nanti berhubungan dengan Rinto-kun. Len-niichan pasti cemburu pada Rinto-kun bukan?" ujar Lenka dengan tertawa kecil.

Wajah Len menjadi lebih merah lagi dan segera saja Len berkata, "Sudah kubilang bukan!" bantah Len.

Tapi, seakan hanya menganggap bantahan Len hanya angin yang berlalu Lenka berkata lagi, "Mungkin aku harus berlatih memanggil Rin-chan dengan sebutan 'Rin-nee', hehehe. Memikirkan bahwa Rin-chan juga akan menjadi 'Kagamine' terasa menyenangkan. Kagamine Rin, bukankah itu nama yang cocok, Len-niichan?" ujar Lenka dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang bukan juga… dan Lenka, nama keluarga kita dan Rin kan sudah sama!" gerutu Len, meski dalam hati dia berharap juga.

Lenka tertawa kecil, lalu dia bertanya, "Lalu, Len-niichan, bagaimana dengan 'itu'? Apa Len-niichan masih belum memberitahukan itu kepada siapapun?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

Len menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum mendorong kursi Lenka lagi sambil berkata, "Tidak, belum. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun…" jawab Len dengan lirih.

Lenka hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sebentar. Dia kemudian bertanya lagi, "Bahkan dari Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka.

Len merasa terkejut kenapa Lenka bertanya seperti itu, tapi Len kemudian berkata, "Aku paling tidak ingin Rin mengetahui tentang hal itu… aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis…" ujar Len sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Lenka melihat ke arah Len. Meski matanya tertutup, tapi batin Lenka menjadi lebih peka, dia bisa merasakan ketidakinginan Len untuk menceritakannya, terutama pada Rin. Lenka tahu Len menjaga perasaan Rin dari apapun itu yang bisa melukainya, tetapi… Lenka berharap Len mau mengatakannya pada Rin sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Lenka menaikkan tangannya, meminta agar Len berhenti. Len tentu saja sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat menuruti perintah Lenka. Lenka kemudian menengok ke arah jendela sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukan Lenka ini membuat Len merasa heran.

"Ada apa Lenka?" tanya Len dengan penasaran. Len tidak menyangka bahwa Lenka yang kehilangan matanya bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan seperti itu, seakan dia bisa melihat semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Lenka menoleh ke arah Len, kemudian berkata, "Kupikir tadi aku mendengar suara Rin-chan dari bawah, jadi aku memastikan sumber suaranya," jawab Lenka sambil melihat ke bawah.

Len dengan spontan juga melihat ke jendela, tapi Lenka segera berkata, "Tapi sepertinya aku salah…" ujar Lenka dengan menghela nafas panjang. Dia kemudian duduk dengan tenang lagi dan tampak menunggu… tanpa dia ketahui bahwa Len telah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru setelah dia mendengar suara langkah kaki Len yang cukup berisik, Lenka menengok dan merasakan bahwa Len sudah tidak ada.

"Sepertinya aku masih harus banyak belajar…" gumam Lenka yang kemudian menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendirian… hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang mendorongnya.

Spontan tubuh Lenka berbalik dan kepalanya hendak berbalik mengikuti, namun dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Gerakan tangan itu, diikuti dengan suara, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas… jika kau mau…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Lenka mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan tangan tersebut dan di dalam hati dia tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dirasanya terasa hangat. Suara roda dari kursi rodanya yang berjalan di lantai lorong menimbulkan suara tersendiri di lorong yang entah mengapa sepi.

Lenka merasa nyaman bersanding dengan orang yang kini sedang mendorong kursi rodanya itu. Dia mampu mendengar suara kaki imitasi yang dipakainya sebagai pengganti kedua kakinya yang diamputasi, pada lantai, seraya dia mendorong kursi roda Lenka.

Lenka tahu bahwa dia jauh lebih sensitif akan hal-hal seperti ini dibandingkan kakak kembarnya. Perasaan nyaman ini juga dirasakan bersama kembarannya itu, tapi ini jauh lebih berbeda. Lenka tahu, dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, kursi roda Lenka terhenti dan suara yang membuat Lenka merasa tidak kesepian juga ikut terhenti. Lenka segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap orang yang mendorongnya tadi.

Saat mulutnya sudah terbuka dan hendak mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, dia didului dengan suara orang yang mendorongnya tadi yang berkata, "Maaf, aku berbohong soal aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas!" ujarnya dengan meminta maaf.

"Eh?" Lenka tidak mengerti alasan kenapa orang itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya.

"Be-begini… aku dapat saran dari Rin soal… ermmm… aku hanya ingin mengatakan… tapi… err… aaakh! Ini memusingkan!" orang itu tampak bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya karena heran, dia kemudian bertanya, "Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Lenka dengan heran.

Orang itu segera diam membisu selama beberapa menit yang dirasanya seperti jam. Lenka kemudian berkata, "Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah," ujar Lenka dengan lembut.

Terjadi keheningan lagi di antara mereka, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia berkata, "Sebenarnya… aku meminta saran… bagaimana… cara… untuk… me-me-me-me-" orang itu terdengar sangat gugup untuk mengakhiri perkataannya itu.

Lenka dengan sabar menunggu, dan entah kenapa dadanya menjadi berdebar dengan makin cepat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang penting baginya akan terjadi saat ini. Tanpa sadar dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, merasa takut dan malu.

"Ahhhh! Susah sekali! Aku selalu ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Lenka!" ujar orang itu dengan berteriak.

Volume suara dari orang itu tentu saja membuat Lenka kaget, tapi pernyataan cinta yang dia dapat jauh membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, dia merasa sangat senang.

Lenka berusaha membuka mulutnya, tapi dia merasa bahwa tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk mengatakan apapun saat itu. Sehingga Lenka meraba-raba tangan orang itu hingga dia mencapai wajahnya. Setelah Lenka yakin bahwa itu benar wajahnya, Lenka segera menariknya ke arahnya dan menciumnya.

Tentu saja ciuman yang diberikan Lenka itu membuat orang itu terkejut. Tapi, sebelum orang itu bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Lenka menarik wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari orang itu sambil berkata, "A-aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama… Rinto,"

Wajah Rinto memerah mendengarkan perkataan Lenka, begitu pula dengan wajah Lenka. Mereka diam saja pada posisi mereka selama beberapa saat. Lenka kemudian mengingat hubungan Rinto dan Rin yang dekat, sehingga dia berkata, "Rinto… apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Lenka dengan nada khawatir.

Rinto memang merasa senang, bahwa cintanya bersambut, tapi mendengar nada suara Lenka, dia merasa bahwa bantuan yang diminta oleh Lenka ini sangatlah penting. Rinto kemudian berkata, "Memang ada apa Lenka?" tanya Rinto dengan nada khawatir pula.

Lenka kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin… kau menjaga hal ini dari siapapun… terutama dari Rin-chan. Tapi, ketika keadaannya memaksa, aku ingin kau mengatakannya pada Rin-chan…" ujar Lenka.

Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya meski dia tahu bahwa Lenka tidak akan melihatnya. Karena itulah Rinto bertanya, "Memang hal penting apa?" tanya Rinto lagi.

Lenka menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Begini…"

* * *

Len sendiri segera berlari untuk mencapai ke lantai paling bawah, tempat dimana tadi dia melihat Rin, yang tidak disadari oleh Lenka.

Len yakin tadi dia melihat Rin yang sedang bersama seseorang dengan warna kepala yang sama dengannya dan dia yakin dia merupakan seorang cowok.

'…kenapa aku berusaha menuju tempat Rin sih?' pikir Len seraya berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju lantai bawah, menuruni tangga-tangga yang menghubungkan tiap lantai sekolah tanpa mempedulikan aturan jangan berlari di lorong lagi.

Setelah sampai di lantai paling bawah, tepatnya di ruang loker, Len merasa beruntung bahwa loker sedang sepi meski dia tidak tahu kenapa. Saat Len masih mengambil nafas setelah berlari menuruni tangga, dia melihat Rin yang baru saja memasuki ruang loker.

Rin sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Len dan melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah terkejut. Len kemudian segera berlari ke arah Rin dan baru berhenti saat Rin benar-benar tepat di hadapannya.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah saat Rin melihat Len mulai berkeringat, dan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya itu menuruni lekuk wajah Len dengan sempurna, dan membuat Len menjadi cowok yang tampan dan mampu membuat dadanya menjadi berdegup dengan cepat. Namun, Rin menepis apapun itu yang dipikirannya, terutama tentang Len yang kini ada di hadapannya itu. Rin mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati bahwa mereka hanyalah teman, secara berulang-ulang, dan membuang mukanya yang dia rasa sangatlah panas. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tahu bahwa Len tidak hanya seorang teman untuknya…

Saat Len sudah bisa mengontrol pernafasannya, Len melihat ke arah Rin yang masih melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah merah merona entah karena apa. Len tidak memikirkan untuk apa dan mengapa dia mengejar Rin hingga sampai tempat itu.

Tanpa Len sadari, tangannya bergerak sendiri, melingkar melalui pundak Rin dan beristirahat pada belakang kepala Rin, sebelum menariknya ke arah dirinya. Len menutup matanya seraya mengistirahatkan kepalanya pula di atas kepala Rin, menikmati wangi rambut Rin yang beraroma jeruk. Singkatnya, Len memeluk Rin.

Rin menemukan dirinya diam saja saat Len memeluknya. Entah karena kaget, senang, atau malu, Rin secara alami menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke punggung Len dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Saat merasakan punggung Len, Rin baru merasakan bahwa punggung Len merupakan punggung seorang laki-laki yang bidang dan nyaman. Kepalanya yang beristirahat pada dada Len, mampu merasakan dada Len yang lumayan berotot itu. Dipeluk seperti ini, Rin takut bahwa Len mungkin bisa mendengarkan debaran di dalam dadanya yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

Rin baru merasakan sesuatu berdengung di telinganya yang masih sedikit bisa mendengar. Suara dengungan seseorang yang seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Rin tahu Len yang berbicara kepadanya itu.

Rin berusaha untuk melihat ke wajah Len untuk mengetahui apa yang dia katakan, tapi karena Len memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Rin tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Len saat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Len dulu lah yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin. Len mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik memunggungi Rin. Rin yang baru dilepaskan dari pelukan Len merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghilang setelah Len melepaskannya, meski tidak tahu apa.

Rin mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Len, namun ia tidak tahu harus mulai berkata apa, dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab jika seandainya Len mengatakan sesuatu dengan memunggunginya seperti ini, jadi Rin memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Len membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah Rin. Len melihat Rin dengan tatapan serius, sementara Rin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Len. Di dalam hati, Rin merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat Len akan bertanya tentang hal yang sedikit enggan dia bicarakan, yaitu… kekurangannya.

Dan benar saja, Len berkata, "Rin… alasan kenapa kau bersekolah disini… karena pendengaranmu terganggu kah?" ujar Len dengan melihat ke arah Rin.

Rin secara spontan melihat ke arah lain. Rin tidak ingin Len, hanya Len, menganggap dan memperlakukan dirinya secara khusus hanya karena pendengarannya.

Rin membuka mulutnya sedikit, lalu menguncinya lagi sebelum melihat ke arah Len dan memandanginya, berharap pesannya akan sampai pada Len tanpa menggunakan kata-kata.

Len tahu diri bahwa Rin tidak mau ditanyai lebih jauh tentang ini. Sehingga Len dan Rin hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil berpandangan.

Len menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah tangan Rin, menyembunyikan bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu.

Rin berusaha untuk melihat gerakan mulut Len untuk mengetahui apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, ketika Len mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, Rin tidak jadi mencari tahu perkataan Len jika dia memang berbicara pada saat menunduk itu.

Rasa terkejut Rin menjadi bertambah, saat Len tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menaikkannya hingga sedada Len. Wajah Rin spontan memerah saat dia merasakan Len menggenggam tangannya. Rin merasa sangat malu tapi dia juga merasa sangat senang karena Len menyentuh tangannya.

Rin kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada setiap gerak bibir Len, yang membicarakan tentang banyak hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Rin, karena Len berbicara dengan cepat. Rin kemudian kembali dikejutkan oleh Len, saat Len berkata, "Bagaimana dan apa hubunganmu dengan Rinto?" ujar Len dengan cepat, meski cukup jelas untuk diketahui Rin.

"E-eh?" Rin menjadi makin tidak mengerti kenapa Len menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi, Rinto memang penting baginya…

"Ma-maksudku… apa… kalian… err… ber…ber… berpa…ca… ran…?" ujar Len dengan menelan ludah pada setiap kata-katanya, terutama pada kata terakhir.

Rin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mengetahui pertanyaan Len itu. Pikirannya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi melihat wajah Len yang serius, Rin jadi tidak begitu tega. Jadi, Rin hanya tertawa kecil dalam hati, meski dia tidak ingin Len salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Rinto.

"Aku dan Rinto? Tidak, tidak, Len kau salah paham, Rinto sudah menyukai orang lain… aku dan Rinto hanya menjalin hubungan persaudaraan karena suatu kejadian di masa lalu… itu saja…" jawab Rin dengan perlahan kepada Len. Rin tidak mau Len salah paham mendengar penjelasannya itu… entah karena alasan apa.

Len menghela nafas lega, mendengar penjelasan singkat Rin. Kemudian Len bertanya, "Jadi… kalian keluarga?" tanya Len dengan hati-hati.

Rin mengangguk pelan, dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, sebelum melihat ke arah Len yang heran melihatnya tampak tidak tenang itu. Saat Rin bertemu pandang dengan Len, Rin berkata, "Bisakah kita berpindah tempat? Aku tidak mau seseorang mendengarnya…" ujar Rin yang secara tidak sadar membalas genggaman Len erat-erat.

Dada Len berdegup dengan kencang menyadari bahwa tangannya (masih) berkaitan dengan tangan Rin. Tapi, ditepisnya pikirannya yang mulai macam-macam dan berkata dalam hati bahwa mereka hanyalah teman dekat sebanyak ribuan kali.

Len kemudian melihat ke arah Rin yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya dan mengangguk, menuruti permintaan Rin.

Rin tersenyum kepada Len, dan segera menariknya menuju ke luar gedung sekolah sambil berlari. Rin membawa Len melewati samping gedung sekolah hingga mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah itu. Rin kemudian membawa Len ke bagian paling belakang taman, sehingga kini mereka berada di hadapan sebuah gerbang yang dikelilingi bunga mawar. Rin mengambil kunci yang memiliki gantungan kunci berbentuk mawar, dan membuka gerbang di hadapan mereka. Yang tidak diketahui Len tentang tempat yang mereka tuju adalah, jalan dan tempat yang digunakan oleh Rin.

Len tahu tentang taman belakang, tapi Len tidak tahu bahwa di ujung taman itu, masih ada tempat lain lagi dan tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Rin membawanya saat ini. Di sekeliling mereka, tumbuh berbagai macam mawar berwarna-warni yang tampak sangat terawat meskipun tempat itu tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Rin masih menggandeng tangan Len selama mereka melewati padang bunga mawar itu.

Rin kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti, sehingga membuat Len menabrak Rin pelan. Len dengan segera berkata, "Ma-maaf," ujar Len.

Tapi, Rin tidak menengok ke belakang maupun menjawab perkataan Len. Len tahu diri dan mengerti kenapa Rin tidak menjawab, tentunya karena dia tidak dengar. Rin kemudian berkata, "Kita sudah sampai," ujar Rin.

Len melihat ke arah pandangan mata Rin dan melihat sebuah paviliun tua yang sudah tidak terlalu terawat, di tengah-tengah padang bunga mawar. Rin kemudian berbalik dan menarik Len untuk duduk di sampingnya di kursi paviliun.

Rin dan Len kemudian tidak berbicara kepada satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Len segan untuk bertanya, sementara Rin bingung harus bercerita dari mana.

Suasana hening itu dipecahkan oleh Rin yang berkata, "Aku dan Rinto… bertemu di rumah sakit…" ujar Rin untuk memulai ceritanya.

Len mempersiapkan telinganya mendengar Rin yang mulai bercerita, tidak mau tertinggal satu informasi pun dari cerita yang akan dia dengar.

Rin melihat ke luar paviliun dan memandangi padang bunga mawar yang memiliki lumayan banyak kupu-kupu, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat aku bertemu dengan Rinto, aku sedang bersembunyi dari para perawat yang menanganiku setelah semua anggota keluargaku terkena kecelakaan tabrakan mobil. Dari semua orang yang terlibat, hanya aku yang selamat. Karena itulah, polisi terus menerus menanyaiku tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab mereka, karena aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka tanyakan. Dokter sudah mengatakan pada Polisi bahwa aku kehilangan hampir semua pendengaranku, jadi berbicara denganku tidaklah mungkin, tapi mereka tetap melemparkan pertanyaan padaku," ujar Rin.

Len melihat ke arah Rin yang masih tetap melihat ke luar paviliun, Len merasa bahwa dia tidak boleh menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun setelah Rin selesai bercerita nanti. Rin melihat ke arah Len sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku merasa takut mendengar mereka, sehingga saat mereka datang, aku selalu melarikan diri. Saat tepat seminggu melarikan diri setiap pemeriksaan, tanpa sengaja aku sampai di wilayah rumah sakit lain yang tidak kukenal. Disana aku bertemu Rinto yang sedang berjalan di lorong dengan menggunakan tongkat penyangga. Jujur saja, aku merasa tertarik dengan penampilan fisiknya yang mirip denganku, sehingga aku menyapanya saat itu," lanjut Rin dengan pelan.

Rin melihat ke arah lain, dan Len melihat bahwa mata Rin tampak berkaca-kaca, sepertinya kejadian itu cukup menyakitkan di hatinya. Len bergerak menuju ke depan Rin, cukup untuk Rin melihat apa yang dikatakannya sebelum berkata, "Apa… lebih baik kau tidak cerita saja?" tawar Len dengan khawatir.

Rin menggelengkan kepala, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya. Saat itu, aku merasa kaget melihat kedua kaki Rinto yang tidak ada lagi. Tapi, Rinto dengan baik hanya tertawa sepertinya senang. Dalam beberapa saat, Rinto mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa mendengar. Selama beberapa lama kami saling mengunjungi, dan aku menganggap Rinto seperti kakakku sendiri, sementara Rinto menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Rinto juga membantuku menangani para polisi sebagai perantara. Lalu, setelah aku dan Rinto dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit, karena aku dan Rinto juga sudah tidak memiliki orang tua maupun kerabat, kami tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama," jawab Rin yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat di panti itulah, aku dan Rinto berjanji untuk selalu menjadi keluarga meski kami tidak berhubungan darah. Hidup di panti tidaklah mudah, tapi karena Rinto selalu membantuku, aku jadi bisa melaluinya. Karena Rinto merupakan anak yang dibanggakan panti, Rinto mendapatkan kakinya yang sekarang dia gunakan. Orang-orang panti juga menyekolahkan kami di sekolah ini sejak SD. Karena kedekatakan kami itulah… aku selalu dilindungi oleh Rinto. Rinto adalah keluargaku yang sangat kusayangi… tapi, kami hanyalah keluarga, bukan kekasih. Apalagi setelah Rinto bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencuri hatinya…" ujar Rin.

Len melihat ke arah Rin yang tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Rin kemudian melihat ke arah Len sebelum berkata, "Rinto sering bertanya bagaimana cara membuatnya senang dengan wajah yang memerah dan sangat lucu. Barusan dia bertanya bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan cinta. Saat Rinto bertanya begitu aku jadi ingin memberitahumu untuk berhati-hati Len," ujar Rin dengan tertawa ditahan.

Len melihat Rin dengan heran, sebelum bertanya, "Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Len dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Rin menghentikan tawanya sebelum berkata, "Nanti malam jangan marah-marah padaku, ya. Tapi… apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Len?" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum.

Len melihat ke arah Rin yang sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, hal itu tidak dipikirkannya, karena dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk jengkel kepada Rinto untuk saat ini.

Karena ditawari, Len bertanya, "Tadi, kau bilang hampir semua pendengaranmu yang hilang… seberapa besar itu hampir semua?" tanya Len.

Rin melihat ke arah Len sebentar sebelum berpikir. Rin kemudian segera berkata, "Telinga kananku sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, sementara telinga kiriku masih bisa mendengar meski sangat sedikit. Telinga kiriku hanya bisa mendengar jika seseorang berbicara dengan sangat keras tepat di telinga kiriku, meski yang kudengar itu hanya sebuah bisikan saja. Sebesar itulah…" jawab Rin dengan tenang. Sepertinya Rin sudah terbiasa ditanyai seperti itu oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Heck, dia bahkan ditanyai seperti itu sebagai salah satu tes masuk.

Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan pelan, sementara Rin tersenyum melihat reaksi Len. Tapi, Len tak lama kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau ingin menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Len.

Wajah Rin menjadi memanas. Dalam hatinya dia berteriak bahwa dia tidak mau Len salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Rinto, tapi karena alasan apa, Rin tidak tahu… atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengakuinya. Tidak mungkin dia mau mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Len… jika dia mengatakannya, Rin takut hubungan pertemanan mereka ini akan hilang dan Len akan menjauhinya… itu adalah hal terakhir yang Rin inginkan. Tapi, bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Len ini?

Rin membuka mulutnya sedikit, sebelum berkata, "Ka-karena Len… adalah temanku… te-teman itu merupakan tempat untuk berbagi cerita bukan…?" ujar Rin dengan suara bergetar. Dia tahu dia menyukai Len, tapi tidak mungkin dia mengakuinya!

Selama beberapa saat, Rin merasakan bahwa Len hanya diam akan jawabannya. Dari ujung matanya, Rin melihat Len yang melihatnya dengan terkejut. Melihat ekspresi Len, Rin segera membuang muka, berusaha menghapus pikirannya yang terus menerus meneriakkan rasa 'Suka' yang ditujukan kepada orang di sampingnya itu.

Saat Rin masih dalam ritual penghapusan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar pada kepalanya dan menariknya hingga mencapai ke dada Len yang nyaman. Bahkan anak kecil tahu bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan milik Len.

Rin melihat ke atas untuk melihat wajah Len, tepat saat Len melihat ke bawah sehingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Saat itu pula Len berkata, "Aku adalah temanmu… ya…" ujar Len.

Sebelum Rin bisa menyanggah apa-apa, Len berkata lagi, "Rin, aku ingin tidur sebentar… pinjam pangkuanmu…" ujar Len dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti mengantuk.

"Bo-boleh-boleh saja…" jawab Rin dengan nada yang terdengar di telinga Len seperti ragu-ragu.

Rin kemudian memperbaiki duduknya, lalu Len yang tampak mengantuk itu meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Rin. Wajah Rin memerah, saat dia melihat Len yang menggeser posisinya sehingga kepalanya menengok ke arah Rin.

Len kemudian melihat ke atas, saat Rin memandanginya. Len sepertinya tidak terlalu menghiraukan ekspresi Rin dan berkata, "Rin, jika seandainya saja aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Len dengan wajah serius.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja aku akan… akan…" Rin tampak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Len. Bisa dilihat bahwa mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca. Rin tidak mau hal menyedihkan seperti itu terjadi.

Len melihat ke arah Rin dengan wajah sedih. Tapi dengan segera dia berkata, "Benarkah? Ya sudah kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu… menurutku, apa yang kau katakan sangatlah penting…" ujar Len yang tampak merasa bersalah.

Melihat air mata Rin yang terlanjur keluar, Len kemudian menyeka air mata Rin yang terlanjur keluar itu sambil berkata, "… karena itu, janganlah kau menangis seperti itu Rin. Aku lebih menyukai senyumanmu… setelah kau tersenyum aku baru bisa tidur dengan tenang…" ujar Len.

Wajah Rin memerah lagi, saat dia mendengar perkataan Len bahwa Len memikirkan perkataannya dan juga Len tidak suka melihatnya menangis sedih. Setelah yakin Len tidur, Rin memperhatikan wajah Len yang tampak sangat imut ketika tidur, sehingga tanpa sadar, Rin memainkan rambut Len yang acak-acakan. Dalam hati, Rin merasa sedikit sakit, ketika dia mengingat Len mengatakan bahwa dia adalah temannya.

"Len… apa aku benar-benar hanya temanmu dan hanya akan seperti itu terus?" gumam Rin.

Dalam hati Rin, dia juga merasakan rasa takut mendengar pertanyaan Len. Rin tahu, anak seperti Len seharusnya tidak ada disini, seharusnya Len pergi ke sekolah biasa, memiliki teman-teman biasa, dan juga memiliki pacar yang biasa… tidak seperti dirinya.

Tapi, membayangkan Len memiliki pacar… membuat hati Rin sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ingin memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin Len memiliki pacar kecuali dirinya…

'Ternyata memang benar aku menyukai Len…' pikir Rin sambil memandangi wajah Len.

Rin melihat ke luar jendela paviliun yang ada di sampingnya, dan melihat ke luar tempat itu. Rin memandangi mawar-mawar yang dimainkan oleh angin, sementara dia memikirkan waktu mereka yang sudah tidak lama lagi. Len memang pindah saat mereka mulai memasuki kelas 2, dan kini sudah menjelang akhir kelas 2 dan 1 tahun lagi mereka akan berpisah…

Tapi, Rin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau perpisahan antara dirinya dan Len, akan terjadi jauh lebih cepat dari yang Rin bayangkan.

* * *

"_Aku benar-benar bermaksud tentang pertanyaanku itu…"_

* * *

_**Oke, chapter 2 OWARI! Oke, besok adalah last chapter! Dan apa ada yg nyadar, kalo Rina lupa kalo Lenka udah ada di "Welcome Back, Again" tapi dengan nama keluarga yg beda? Hehe, itu kesalahan di bagian Rina sie, jadi gomennasai… m(_ _)m. Eh, tapi anggep ja Lenka ini dan Lenka itu beda oke?**_

**Baiklah, akhir kata, jangan lupa untuk menekan tombol REVIEW di bawah ini!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
